


Don't Say Goodbye

by RockSaltAndRoll



Series: Wrap Your Troubles in Dreams [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltAndRoll/pseuds/RockSaltAndRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the 'Wrap Your Troubles in Dreams' series.</p><p>Bucky ships out for England the next morning. He cuts short his date to spend it with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Goodbye

The night was warm, almost sticky, and Steve couldn’t sleep, bare limbs thrown over the top of the sheets and the windows open full to allow whatever ghost of a breeze that there was inside. He also couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that he was in the army now. After five attempts, he had finally been offered his chance in a scientific research program for the army. Steve didn’t care much about the method though. He was in, and he had his chance to fight against evil along with everybody else. Bucky would hate it. In fact, Bucky would probably kill him if he knew, instead of waiting to give the Nazis a chance to do it.

Steve knew that he wasn’t big or strong, but he hated that fact and hated even more that people did treat him as though he were weak. Even Bucky did, although Bucky would give his life to protect Steve and he’d always been like that. He knew that his friend only wanted to keep him safe.

There were footsteps outside the window and, as Steve sat bolt upright, a duffle came sailing in and landed with a thud on the floor. Seconds later a body followed it, landing in an ungraceful heap and uttering a curse.

“Shit…”

“Bucky?” Steve hissed incredulously. His best friend started to laugh and got to his feet, brushing off the slacks of his dress uniform. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I’m staying over!” his friend whispered back, kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his jacket. His cap had come off in the fall through the window and lay abandoned close to the duffel. “Move up.”

Steve shook his head in disbelief as he turned onto his side and pressed his back against the cold wall to make room for Bucky on the bed, and his friend slid onto the mattress beside him. Bucky’s shoulders were still shaking from laughter.

“Are you drunk?”

“Not really,” Bucky replied, popping the top buttons of his shirt open and loosening his tie. “I just can’t believe I fell through the damn window! I haven’t done that since I was about eight years old!”

Steve grinned in the darkness. He was glad that Bucky was here. They had said goodbye at the fair earlier in the evening, when Steve had gone to try and enlist again and Bucky had taken the girls dancing. Deep down, Steve had hoped that Bucky would show up. They were going to war and this was their last time together before their lives were forever changed.

Bucky threw his arm out over the pillow and Steve instantly crawled into the space made for him, resting his head on Bucky’s chest. He didn’t care that it was a hot and sticky night, it was just good to feel close. Bucky pulled him in and kissed the skin in the centre of Steve’s forehead tenderly.

“I didn’t think you’d turn up,” he murmured.

“Why not?”

“I thought you might still be dancing.”

Bucky turned his head to look down at him and ran a finger under Steve’s chin, tilting it up.

“There’s nobody I want to spend my last night with but you.”

Steve propped himself up on one elbow and stared. Bucky’s face was deadly serious, blue eyes looking at him steadily in the dark of the room. Slowly, Steve wrapped his hand around Bucky’s unloosened tie and pulled gently. Bucky’s head and shoulders lifted off the pillow and he leaned to the side as Steve pulled him in for a kiss.

Strong arms wrapped around his skinny back as Steve used his tongue to work open Bucky’s mouth and was rewarded with a soft groan. He smiled into the kiss and pressed himself closer, tugging on Bucky’s tie so that it came undone and could be pulled away.

His mouth moved slowly across Bucky’s skin, from the corner of his mouth to the patch behind his ear that always made Bucky suck in a breath and his fingers tighten around whatever part of Steve’s body he was holding. From there, he kissed down Bucky’s neck, over the artery working fast to pump blood to his brain, and then down his throat, pausing to suck delicately on the collarbone while his fingers worked open the remaining buttons on Bucky’s shirt.

Usually when they did this it was fast and fevered, kisses frenzied, and fingernails scraping skin in a desperate fumbling attempt to get rid of clothes as fast as possible. It had always been like that, because there would always be another time, and another. But the tiny voice in the back of Steve’s head was telling him to make the most of this time, to take it slow, to relish it.

Bucky made the most delicious noises, moans that caught at the back of his throat and were smothered before they became too full. Steve watched his chest rise and fall heavily, watched Bucky bite his lower lip so hard it could break the skin. Every so often, Steve would find a spot on Bucky’s body that made him gasp and arch his back. He marvelled at the power he had. It was intoxicating.

He stopped suddenly and sat up, stripping his vest over his head and sliding his underwear off, dumping them over the side of the bed on the floor. He didn’t feel self-conscious, not with Bucky looking at him like Steve was the sun. Bucky’s shirt had slipped away a little while ago and so Steve got to work on his slacks. Bucky watched with dark, heavy eyes and Steve kissed his way down to the waistband, small delicate fingers working away at the fastenings and pulling them and his underwear down over Bucky’s hips and thighs, and finally off and onto the floor.

Hard flesh stood proud and not quite flush against Bucky’s stomach, and Steve dipped his head and pressed his tongue to the glans, running it slowly along the slit. This time, Bucky didn’t even try to quash the sound that spilled out of his mouth, loud and guttural. It went straight to the base of Steve’s belly and he felt his own cock give a twitch in response. He did it again and this time Bucky buried the fingers of one hand into Steve’s hair, the other wrapping around the top of the headboard.

Steve took his time, running his tongue from tip to base and back again, swirling it around the engorged head, flicking it softly over the delicate frenulum and delighting in every sound Bucky made, and every time his fingers tightened in Steve’s hair.

He looked up along the length of smooth torso to find Bucky still looking at him, taking in everything that Steve did. Bucky smiled at him. Steve smiled back, and then dipped his head forward to take the head of Bucky’s cock into his mouth. The smile dissolved into an open mouthed-gasp and Bucky’s back arched, hips lifting up and pushing him further into Steve’s mouth.

His lips moved up and down the shaft, tongue dragging along the underside. Every so often he would stop at the top and give the head a long, hard suck which made Bucky elicit a low growl that would blur into a moan when Steve’s mouth slid down again.

Steve wished he could do this forever, even when his jaw started to ache and his scalp was sore from Bucky’s fingernails, and his belly was coiled so tight it could explode, his balls aching and his cock leaking onto the sheets under him. He could feel Bucky’s thighs shaking under his hands and he knew how close the end was.

Bucky came with Steve’s name on his lips and Steve swallowed every drop of the bitter-salt semen that filled his mouth. He started to laugh shakily as Steve slid back up Bucky’s body.

“Oh, my god…” Bucky murmured as Steve pressed heated kisses against his jaw. He slipped a hand between them and wrapped a hand around Steve’s own hardness. “How close are you?”

Steve hissed at the contact.

“I think I’m right on the edge,” he admitted, blurrily.

“Then come here.”

Bucky’s hands went to the back of Steve’s thighs, pulling him to his knees and up the length of his body. Steve’s hands gripped the headboard tightly as Bucky took him into his mouth without ceremony, those sinfully red lips sucking softly whilst his hand chased them, pulling and twisting with just the right amount of pressure. Steve was there in a minute, the tension in his belly snapping and spreading as he came onto Bucky’s tongue, shaking and gasping loudly for breath.

He slid bonelessly down and his lips met Bucky’s, kissing him breathlessly and tasting himself on Bucky’s lips.

“Was that our goodbye?” Steve whispered in the darkness.

“I don’t do goodbyes, Steve,” replied Bucky gently.

Steve felt the stronger arms wrap around him again and they came down from the high together, hands gently stroking over bare skin and fingers lightly feathering through hair, kisses getting slower and lighter until they stopped and sleep took over.

When Steve awoke at dawn, Bucky had gone.


End file.
